Dr Who: Tales of the Time War 1: Warrior Born
by BenjN
Summary: After regenerating on Karn the Doctor begins to come to terms with his fate. However before he can begin he is caught in a war between the Sontarans and the Rutans.
1. Part 1

**Important: I DO NOT own Doctor Who or any affiliated character or show. That privilege belongs to the BBC and Mr Steven Moffat. This series of 13 2 chapter stories is written by me, and feature the War Doctor's travels during the Time War. I have selected key happenings seen on screen and mentioned to see what happens in the Time War, in my opinion one of the most intriguing bits of Doctor Who Lore. This is in no way an accurate description of the events nor even my favourite interpretation just something that I thought would be fun to do in the wait for Doctor Who Series 8. If you don't like this feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM instead of hating. Thanks. This particular tale takes place just after The Night of the Doctor.****  
Tales of the Time War 1: Warrior Born  
****Part 1  
**The Doctor stepped out of the Sisterhood's temple. The dark sky of Karn stood before him. He looked back. The Sisterhood had retreated further back just out of sight. The Doctor walked on to the wreckage. And there it was. The most out of place object in the wreckage. A police telephone box from 1963. His TARDIS. His home. The state of it though. Covered in scratches and dust. He unlocked the door and stepped in. Cass. The young girl he had tried to save. She had brought him to terms with his role. His purpose in the war. No more. No more running, No more childishness. No More. Susan. Memories of his granddaughter flittered across the Doctor's mind. Was she alive? Was she safe? The war hadn't been going for very long but its carnage had spread far and wide. But she was on Earth. Untouched. And the Doctor hoped that she would one day forgive for what he would have to do to end it. The crimes he would commit.

The War itself had started because of the Doctor. His interference at Skaro. His interference in Davros' plans. The creation of the Daleks. It was time for responsibility. But Davros was dead now. He had tried to save him from the Nightmare Child, but failed. But where was the wreckage. Presumably still at Elysium with the Child itself. But soon the other horrors would converge. The Could've Been King with his Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres, the Skaro Degradations and the Horde of Travesties. The war if left would become hell. But not all races feared the war. Some relished war and wished to join but could not. And that race was the Sontarans.

General Skall of the Sontarans sat at the head of his fleet. The pilot entered the room. "General Skall we have found the Rutan outpost, word has it they have captured a Time Lord." "Then that means they have a TARDIS," said Skall "Well it would give us a great advantage if we could get one for ourselves. Then the war will be won and we can finally concentrate on joining the greater war." The pilot looked troubled. "Are you referring to the war between the Time Lords and the Da… Daleks," At this Skall frowned. "You're not afraid of the Daleks are you. It is an honour to die in battle. You should not fear, you should relish the opportunity." Skall smirked. "And also, they put up much more fight than the Rutans do. Set a course for the Rutans, but make it a long one. I have some planning to do." "Yes sir." The pilot was extremely worried. He had met and clashed with a Time Lord before. They were the dangerous ones. Sure the Daleks were merciless, but the Time Lords were cunning. But the Pilot knew the laws of time. He knew this war was not to be seen as light hearted. It was a war the Sontarans could not win. And although it was treachery. Although it would be met with his execution. He had to help the Time Lord. For that would ensure the survival of the Sontaran race. He sat down in the pilot's chair and nodded to his co-pilot. Well nodded as much as a Sontaran could. He would follow along with Skall's games. For Now.

Sontarans were a strange race. While they were clones there was always differences. Typically they were short with a rounded "dumpling" like head. They where usually covered head to toe in armour with a domed helmet to finish off the ensemble. Typically it was seen as more honourable to fight without the helmet though. As a result of being a clone race they had a probic vent on the back of neck. A sharp object here could kill the Sontaran. This ensured they would never turn their backs in battle. War was everything to a Sontaran and they had a certain sense of honour. They hated taking orders from anyone but a Sontaran. Some believed in unplanned war fair while others where obsessed with tactics. The later applied to Skall. He sat in meeting with his three commanders. The Highest ranking of them was Stia, a tough war veteran who believed these strategies where a waste of time. Then there was Silit a strange Sontaran who seemed determined to become General. And then there was the newest of them young Staal. Although he had not seen many battles, Skall though Staal was capable of great things. He was cold, calculating and good with a Sontaran rifle. "The matter of the day'" shouted Skall, he always shouted things as it mad the others listen, "is the Rutans possible time travel technology." "Then we should attack them head on," screamed Stia. "No if they do have Time Lord Technology they will spot us and destroy us. No a small team must go in, take out any Rutans and capture the time ship. I would prefer if the Time Lord was alive but if you have to kill him so be it. There are plenty of Time Lords in the universe. Staal you shall lead 3 2 others." "Yes si-" "STAAL?!" exclaimed Silit. "No that is your last mistake sir. I shall be Gener-" Just as Silit raised his gun he was shot by Skall. "No treachery. Send the group".

The Doctor awoke. He was outside the TARDIS chained to a chair, his Sonic Screwdriver had rolled away from him. Then a green tentacle picked it up. It glided towards the TARDIS and attempted to use the screwdriver to open it. "Well that's never going to work," laughed the Doctor. It glided in front of the Doctor. It was like a glowing green jellyfish with tentacles as long as the Doctor's arm. It was unmistakably a Rutan. "So Time Lord are you ready to see the next stage in our war for survival." The Rutan's voice was tinny and very harsh on the Doctor's ears. "With your Time Lord technology, we will create a weapon. A weapon to destroy the Sontaran threat. It will be magnificent. Now open the ship." The Doctor scowled. "You say this is survival. But you Rutans you're just as bad as the Sontarans, it seems as though you're enjoying this war too much." The Rutan in anger whipped the Doctor. "Don't compare us to that rabble," screamed the Rutan. The Doctor laughed. "But your worse. You're willing to commit genocide. There are other ways to end a war like peace, and treaties. That's what I'd do." The Rutan laughed again. "Really Time Lord. But if you didn't enjoy war in some way, why does the Time War keep raging on. I'm sure you know as well as I do that like the Sontarans you would have to kill every single Dalek to end that war."

The Rutan turned from the Doctor. It began to speak, "Now we don't have long, so please cooperate. I would hate to kill you." The Doctor squirmed. "Kill me and you'll never get it open. The Rutan sniggered. "We'll pluck another Time Lord from the sky. It's easy as of late, you all seem to avoid the Time Vortex." The Rutan began to fiddle with the TARDIS door. "The Sontarans are on their way. Small taskforce or whole fleet, we don't know. But we know they're coming." The Doctor squirmed again trying to loosen the chains. "And you say where worse for considering Genocide, when the Sontarans were considering it to." The Doctor was confused. "But Sontarans they love warfare they would never resort to- Where did you get this information." And then he heard a distinctly Sontaran voice. "They heard from me." And he stepped into view, a Sontaran. The Rutans greatest enemy.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Part 2 is on it's way.**


	2. Part 2

**The usual copyright info, I don't own Doctor Who etc. Check last part for all of that shenanigans. From now on, I will post that info on only the first part. Anyway last time we saw the Doctor he had been captured by the Rutans and there was a traitor in the ranks of the Sontarans. What will happen next?  
Tales of the Time War 1: Warrior Born  
Part 2  
**The Doctor was shocked. Before him a Sontaran, an honour and war obsessed race that had willingly betrayed its kind. Of course the Doctor knew exactly what would happen next. The Rutan called for something and two more Rutans approached and with their tentacles restrained the Sontaran, his blue armour straining to stay in one piece from the pressure. His domed helmet fell from his head to reveal his face, the usual dome like cranium. Anger boiled in his eyes as he attempted to break free of his restraints. The Doctor smirked "Called it" his voice filled with an arrogance befitting of his kind. The Sontaran growled, "I demand to know, what treachery is this". The Rutan in charge glided over to the Sontaran. "That's for selling out your fleet. We are prepared now. Sure you may have helped us, but no one likes a traitor". The Sontaran strained to escape his restraints and the Rutan guards had trouble keeping him in place. The lead Rutan flicked his tentacle into the Sontaran's probic vent, enough to knock him unconscious not kill him. "And as for you Time Lord," the Rutan said with unquestionable authority and malice. "We'll have to use more extreme tactics to get you to squeal". It whipped the doctor knocking him over and his head hit the floor with a resounding thud. He was unconscious too. "Take them to the cells".

Commander Staal sat in the small pod with two soldiers piloting them towards Asceriani, the particular colony world of the Rutans that held the Time Lord Tech. Staal was no doubt a traditional Sontaran but he had his differences. He was very gruff and a beard like clump of hair coming off his chin. As the ship descended, Staal could sense the Rutan attack force surrounding them. He kicked down the door and with a barrage of lasers shot down the Rutan guards. The other Sontarans followed suit and soon 20 dead Rutans lay at the feet of the 3 Sontarans. The attack had begun.

The Rutan leader drifted towards a control station. How had just 3 Sontarans decimated their guards? The Rutan began to drift around. The Time Lord was still locked up and the TARDIS was now secure. Let the Sontarans come, because when they do the Rutans will be ready.

The Doctor awoke once more. What had happened, he couldn't remember, but he knew the TARDIS was in danger. He looked around the small cell to see a Sontaran in battered armour. And he remembered, the betrayal, the capture, the incoming army of Sontar- wait incoming army. The Doctor reached for his Sonic Screwdriver but found nothing. "If you're looking for sonic device the Rutans have it," revealed a distinctly Sontaran voice. The Doctor turned to the other prisoner. "You turned in your kind, why?" The Sontaran looked to the floor. "Linar". The Doctor was puzzled, "I'm sorry, what?" The Sontaran looked increasingly grim. "My name, although I suppose it means nothing now. I did it to avoid a war we cannot win, the Sontaran Empire plan to use your TARDIS to wipe out the Rutans and join the Time War. But if they do that we will be wiped out, at least against the Rutans we can survive the battles." The Doctor understood, although this type of thought didn't come naturally to a Sontaran. Suddenly an explosion shook the room sending plumes of dust everywhere. "We better get you out of here" muttered Linar, "They're here."

The Rutan leader couldn't believe his genius. He knew Sontarans were not known for their intelligence and he had led them into a carefully constructed maze. A maze if they went by example they would never escape.

Staal trudged through the maze painfully aware of the trap he had fallen into. A scheming Rutan tactic. However Staal was not like the Rutans thought. This would just by the Rutans time not prevent the attack. The other Sontarans followed behind dazed and confused. They turned, corner after corner until finally they had found their way out. The ship wasn't here, but the Rutans were. Their leader drifted to Staal. "So you found your way out. Good just in time for the show to start." With a flick his tentacle sped over Staal's back and into the back of one of the other Sontarans, killing him. With quick reflexes Staal pulled out his blaster and shot the Rutan leader, not noticing the sonic device that rolled from his corpse. The Rutans fell into disarray. It was no longer a battle, but a hunt. One by one the Sontarans picked off the Rutans until none were left standing, Staal admiring his quick victory began to seek out the TARDIS.

Linar and the Doctor watched this battle rage on, but despite this close proximity managed to escape detection. "That's Staal," remarked Linar, "Some say a better warrior than the General". Linar seemed anxious. He knew of Staal's prowess and had seen much of his threating ways. Even as pilot he was not free from intimidation. They could easily get a new one. The Doctor walked over and picked up his sonic screwdriver. Much to his dismay it had been trampled by the Sontarans steps. The once silver casing was battered and dented and the red circular light at the end had been smashed. "Come Time Lord, we must reach your vessel, abandon the device". The Doctor turned around to face Linar. "But I love my Sonic Screwdriver". Linar scoffed for a Time Lord he sure was childish. Linar led the way to were the TARDIS was being kept and the Doctor followed. Little did they realise the Sontaran commander watching the entire conversation. Staal smiled. "Gotcha".

Soon the Doctor and Linar stood outside the TARDIS. The Doctor withdrew the key he had hid from the Rutans and inserted it into the keyhole. With a twist and a click the doors swung open. The interior still matches his old easy lifestyle, with carpets and huge Gallifreyan symbols. He turned to Linar, "The Sontarans would kill you if you stayed, I could take you some place safe". Linar smiled expressing emotion Sontarans usually never display. "No, that would be dishonourable. I took this task knowing the consequences. Just one question, what do you call yourself?" The Doctor seemed confused. His gut reaction was to say The Doctor, but was that really fitting in the Time War, and he wasn't ready to give his real name. He smiled to Linar and shut the TARDIS door behind him as he entered. The groaning of the TARDIS engines sounded as the little blue box disappeared from view. Linar heard the heavy footsteps behind him. "Hello Staal".

The Sontaran commander was furious. "Don't you realise what this means, your treachery has cost us the Time Travel Tech. There's only one way to pay for this". As Staal raised his gun, Linar was happy in the knowledge that his species could go warring on, even without him. And with one blast Linar was dead. Staal raised his communicator and contacted Skall. "Yes sir, mission report. All Rutans on base dead". He could hear the General's approval. "However on the matter of the Time Lord, he escaped. A traitor warned him and the Rutans of our coming. Enough time to set up traps". However in history this failure would become seen as a victory. Despite the lack of time tech salvaged this would become Staal's first major step on the way to the rank of General. He would become known as Staal the Undefeated.

Meanwhile on the TARDIS the Doctor watched as the console room shifted around him. He now had a circular console in the centre and had returned to the roundel design. The TARDIS now had supports holding the ceiling up. The Doctor flew on, these sort of adventures behind him and the Time War ahead.

_NEXT TIME: The Nestenes. A race of living plastic relying on food stock planets to survive. However when these are lost in the early days of the Time War, a single Nestene sets its eyes on not just one planet but an entire system._

**Hello. Me again. I hope you enjoyed this first tale, it's over know. As you can see the second is coming soon. So look out for Dr Who: Tales of the Time War 2: The Nestene's Wrath.  
Anyway on to the topic of this tale. I really enjoyed writing it, although I believe the second part was better written than the first. The Sontarans in particular were my favourite characters in this story. It's strange how a walking potato can have that much honour. Anyway to look forward to you obviously have Daleks and Autons as well as Zygons, Cybermen, Raston Warrior Robots, the Could've Been King, the Nightmare Child, the Skaro Degradations, and the Master. Hope you enjoy. **

**P.S. Please check out my friends stories. He is Konner N7, and writes stories based on Mass Effect. Just to be clear his character Ben is based on me although not all of it is true. Follow him up on that indeed.**


End file.
